Will Ritsu Ever Confess?
by YuriYaoiLover
Summary: First Time Writing For This Website And First Time I've Ever Written A Fanfiction, Do Not Own Anything But The Storyline. Ritsu has a sketchpad full of secrets, does Mio have any secrets? Is there a reason for why she's suddenly so nervous? Rated M For Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu sighed today like all other days was going to be a bore. It was the summer holiday and her mum was forcing her to actually study for once. However that wasn't Ritsu's only reason to study see she had tricked Mio into a little deal.

If Ritsu could get an A grade whether it's A+ - A- as long as it's an A Mio had promised that Ritsu could ask for any reward she wanted. Ritsu of course had a lot of ideas, most of which she decided to doodle into her sketch pad once she had finished studying. Luckily for Ritsu Mugi had promised to help her, you could probably guess why.

After hours of studying ritsu looked at the clock and nearly killed over, she had only been studying for ten minutes. She sighed deeply but then smiled devilishly. Time to take a break and doodle.

Ritsu always kept her sketch pad locked away and for good reasons, she liked to doodle her club mates 'doing' things to each other she paired Azunyan - Yui Mugi- Sawako their teacher and of course herself and her childhood friend Mio, sure with the others she had mix and matched their pairings but she never drew Mio or herself without the other also being drawn there.

Ritsu herself had realised a long time ago that she felt some serious attraction to the childhood friend but she also knew that her own brother had also been crushing on Mio, Ritsu knowing that even if Mio did like her back there is no way that Mio would be able to be open about it to the world.

Ritsu sighed deeply now she'd gone and gotten herself all depressed but just as she thought that her phone started to ring. Ritsu lazily stretched her arm out trying to reach the phone she made one last grab for it and...

'BANG' ''SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA'' she managed to gasp out.

''Er, you okay there Ritsu?'' Said Mio with a worried tone

''Eep M-Mio I'm fine just fell of the bed heheh'' Ritsu laughed nervously

''Couldn't be bothered to get up and get the phone again huh?'' You could tell by Mio's tone that she was more worried then annoyed by Ritsu's laziness

''Gomen Mio'' Ritsu sighed.

''Why're you apologsing to me? apologise to the floor'' Mio chuckled.

''GOMEN FLOOR SAMA'' Ritsu exaggerated just by hearing Mio's voice she felt reenergized and a lot happier.

''Hey Ritsu i called to let you know that were all having a study group at mine tomorrow, also I can only have one friend spend the night... so would you like to?'' Mio sounded a little nervous

''Sure Mio.. Sounds fun'' Ritsu smiled cheerily to her ceiling and fist pumped the air ''See you tomorrow Mio~Chaun.''


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu woke up panting and sweating, it wasn't the first she had, had a wet dream about her and Mio, it usually started off quite innocent but Mio's cuteness would always win over ritsu's restraint and she would pin the taller girl down easily and have her way with her.

Sometimes Ritsu even dreamed of Mio topping her, Ritsu heard her phone ring and grabbed it as quick as she could. ''Yes?''

''RITSU I'TS 3PM ALREADY WHERE ARE YOU?'' Mio shouted down the phone

''Eh Mio chan? Sorry i didn't realise'' Ritsu said nervously scratching at the back of her head ''I'll just grab my stuff and be right over!'' Ritsu hung up on Mio and darted around her room to her bag she randomly threw aload of books and clothes into the bag and ran out the front door to Mio's

She finally realised once she was already there and knocking that she was still in her pyjamas and had bed hair, without the famous headband

Mio opened the door and sighed ''so you really did just wake up, i thought maybe you just forgot we was meeting'' Mio looked a little disappointed which made Ritsu feel guilty

''Nee Mio gomen'' Ritsu said while staring at the floor

''Just get inside Baka.'' Mio mumbled Mio was a mixture of two feelings sad that Ritsu was late but happy that Ritsu was finally here.

Ritsu ran straight to the bathroom so she could change into the clothes she brought as it was enough that Mio had seen her looking like that, she borrowed Mio's brush and no matter how hard she searched she could not find a headband.

When she finally entered Mio's room everyone gasped at her.

''Yes i forgot my headband leave me alone.''

Everyone laughed a little but then prepared their books and pens ready to study Ritsu picked up her bag and emptied the contents onto the floor, she had already pulled out all the clothes she packed and put them on Mio's bed.

Ritsu's eyes widened when she saw one particular sketchpad lying there on the floor she couldn't believe that she had been in such a rush that she brought the one thing Mio could never see or know about to her house! Whats more the book was opened and was on a certain page where two certain young school girls were do incredibly inappropriate things to each other. Yes the page was open on a picture Ritsu had recently drawn, one of Mio and her where Mio is pleading for Ritsu's touch and where Ritsu has her all too familiar smirk... She grabbed the book as quick as she could hoping no one had time to see its contents she put it back into her bag and acted like nothing had happened. But she was deeply worried.

Because not even 5 meters away was her child hood friend, first crush, first true love, first lustful desire Mio Akiyama blushing redder then she had ever blushed before. Oh fuck was Ritsu's first thought as she felt her stomache churn and tense like she was being ripped apart Ritsu was sure that She had seen the drawing...


End file.
